


Birth Day

by Anzunyan (Celestiaru)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, drabble I THINK, mentions of light choking, mentions of mao and touri, slightest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiaru/pseuds/Anzunyan
Summary: “It’s your birthday, Emperor. A birthday is to celebrate your birth. Why don’t we celebrate this as the day you die as well?”Happy Birthday, Tenshouin Eichi!





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's Eichi's birthday in Japan already.
> 
> First part is set on Eichi's birthday in his second year. I don't know when Fine defeated Knights, it might be at the end of their second year but here we pretend it was before Eichi's birthday then.

It’s breezy and Eichi wakes up with a soft cough, his lungs sensitive to the cold air that has filled his hospital room. Opening his heavy eyes, still delirious from the medicine he took before falling asleep, he barely makes out anything, he hears more than he sees.

Curtains are fluttering from the open window, steps that are light approach his bed. Someone of small stature, yet the steps are proud and strong.

A gentle, happy smile twists his otherwise sickly, tired face into the ghost of his charming self, yet the feeling is genuine when he tries focusing his gaze again to make out the scheme of the small, proud king of Knights in the moonlight.

“What an honor, my king.” His voice is broken hoarse and weak and he feels vulnerable. Maybe this is why Leo is now here.

“It’s your birthday, _Your Highness_.” Leo’s green eyes glow with spite as he steps beside the emperor’s sickbed, sliding a knee on the bed to haul himself on it.

His delicate, yet calloused fingers brush Eichi’s jaw, then loosely wrap around his neck. Eichi lets out his breath he didn't notice he has held without fainting and dying.

“It’s your birthday, Emperor. A birthday is to celebrate your birth. Why don’t we celebrate this as the day you die as well?”

Eichi chuckles feeling his heartbeat increase in speed for some reason. He seems to be happy about this. “It would be fitting, wouldn’t it? Do you want to kill me, my little king? If so, I wouldn’t mind. It is far more beautiful to die by the hands of the person as beautiful and talented as you, Tsukinaga-kun.”

“I hate you,” Leo replies, his artistic skilled fingers tightening slightly, making Eichi’s breath hitch in his throat, both figuratively as well as realistically. It is too dark to see Leo’s expressions and Eichi feels already faint from the smaller amount of air he can intake, as well as his medicines still working strong within his systems.

“I like you.” Eichi closes his eyes eventually, wondering if he will die now. He feels at peace at that thought, his heartbeat is mellow and even. He hasn’t reached all of his goals and dreams yet but he would not mind dying now. His consciousness shuts down on these calm thoughts.

Yet the blond opens his eyes to the same white ceiling again. It is day now and he lifts his heavy arm to rub his eyes. His limbs brush something light that flutters down from his bed and he turns his head, trying to see what has fallen.

It is an empty sheet of scores.

\---

“Tsukinaga-kun. Why didn’t you kill me a year ago? Exactly one year ago?”

They are alone in the garden terrace. Mao and Touri have banned him from the student council room and Eichi has wandered into the garden, where he found Leo peacefully composing. As he has approached the redhead and has not been told away, nor has the fleeting genius fled himself, he sees this as an unspoken permission to stay.

“Hm? What are you talking about?” Leo does not look up from his composing, and doesn’t seem to be much bothered by the interruption. Somehow, Leo is tame today. Is it because it’s Eichi’s birthday? If so, Eichi wants to enjoy it as much as possible.

“Maybe you forgot?”

“Maybe you dreamed. A delirious dream? Weren’t you in hospital back then? Wait- I know, the aliens also abducted you and that’s why you saw me, because they used my image!”

Eichi chuckles. “Weren’t you supposedly abducted by aliens _way after_ my birthday?”

“Huh,” Leo shrugs, “keeping track of timelines disrupts my inspirational flow so I don’t care!”

“Do you still want to kill me, Tsukinaga-kun?”

There is a silence of voices, yet there is more, Leo’s pen stops scratching on the paper as well.

Eichi would be fine with any answer, he tells himself, yet he does feel a little anxiety when Leo takes his time to answer.

Soft excited “ _kaichou_ ”s from some distance disrupt Eichi’s thoughts. Two sets of voices, probably Touri and Mao, are on their way to get him. Eichi looks at the back of his favorite rival of the past, feeling sad for a second. Sad about the rare moment coming to an end, and for Leo not answering his question.

“Kaichou! You can return to the student council room now,” Mao begins and Touri opens his mouth to add something but they don’t get to say anymore when in a flurry of sheets and scores Leo whirls around, a smile on his lips as he offers Eichi a sheet.

Eichi, still perplexed and already prepared to leave without even getting Leo’s attention back, tentatively takes the sheet of paper.

“I wrote you a song! Happy Birthday, _Eichi_!”

Eichi thinks he is glad his birthday did not become the day to celebrate his death.

**Author's Note:**

> Leo calls Eichi えーち (or at least he did in the enstars nnd namahousou), which is hard to transcribe. It's something like Eeechi/E-chi, which both looks stupid. So I put it in italics.
> 
> (I wanted them to kiss but the drabble didn't want it. Oh well.)


End file.
